rp_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Higher Magics not taught by Lady Violetta
'Updated on 10/4/2014' Fifth Year Students Classes Those who wield this rare and often forbidden form of magic draw upon the power of the soul via emotions in order to fuel their spells. It is a well-rounded magic, suited to most situations. Against enemies consumed by their emotions and enemies of an undead nature, it is amazingly deadly. However in the face of a foe capable of fully controlling its emotions or a holy creature it loses much of its effectiveness. Despite its clear alignment towards death and necromancy, its true purpose is to serve as a way to fuel spells while lessening the draw upon the spell caster’s own manna supplies. In this vein, it can be applied to any school of magic. Spiritual drawing: the essential first skill of any void mage. This is the technique which allows for them to draw upon their emotions and soul as a source of magical power. Fortunately, this skill is almost always innately present, and is usually taught only as a formality to make the process easier for those not attuned to magic. Summoning of servants: ''' '''This is the second essential skill of any void mage. And it is their most recognized one. It consists of two portions. The first is drawing a spirit into a body. The second is binding it to a servant class. Higher Education Students There exist 7 classes of servants. Each class is geared towards a particular combat role. The classes are saber, archer, rider, caster, ruler, berserker, and assassin ''' '''Sabers are well balanced, equally suited to offensive or defensive roles. Though they are most skilled with swords, they are also able to wield elemental magic. And often utilize runeblades and a shield Archers are pure precision and speed. They are best suited to strike from long range, and tend to use bows with elementally enchanted arrows to attack. Riders are speed and force. They call upon wild beasts and use them as mounts. they are mid to close range, using spears as weapons to impale their foes mid charge. Casters are magic wielders. Essentially, they can do anything that a living mage could. They are thus versatile yet weak compared to the other classes. ''' '''Berserkers are purely powerhouses. Their strength is unmatched, however... Once they are unleashed upon the battlefield, they are uncontrollable. Assassins are nimble and stealthy. Their role is to get behind the enemy and whittle down their resolve and strength. Rulers are different from the other classes in that they summon lesser undead to fight on their behalf rather than fight themselves. Thus they are suited to all roles. Rulers are extremely rare due to the strength needed for servants to summon even more undead Air/Wind Magic 14) Speed enhancement, using wind to increase velocity of punching, slashing, projectiles, etc 15) Vacuum – ‘sucking’ or pulling air/wind action away from an area such as pulling an arrow away from a target. ''' '''Fire/Heat Magic 9) Fire field- a large area of fire that burns steadily 10) Flame wave- waves of fire moving towards a target Water Magic 9) Water cannon- an explosive ball of water Dark Magic 6) Devour: envelope foes in eternal darkness 7) Nightmare "generate the foes fear through shadows (not physical) General necromancy. A) Dire flame: Practitioners of Dire Flame can throw bolts of fire, project explosive fireballs, and even summon dragon-like burning constructs that immolate enemies with tongues of flame. ''' '''Sometimes the sight of a skilled user of power of dire flame is enough to reduce the bravest of opponents to begging for mercy. Due to being fueled by one’s own emotional energy, these flames burn brightly, in colors according to the user’s aura. ''' '''It is preferred by those of an aggressive nature, or those attuned to heat. It also requires a grasp of balance, stability and order within one’s self, lest the flames turn inward upon the user. B) Diamond dust: While many mages swear by the power of Dire Flame, many others seek to master the powerful diamond dust. ''' '''By using their energies to summon forth the soul-chilling cold of the highest mountains, masters of diamond dust can send daggers of ice flying toward enemies, call a freezing ice storm to slow their shivering foes, or even encase opponents in columns of ice before shattering them with a single blow. Few foes have the courage to stand up to the cold stare of a Diamond dust master. Diamond dust is preferred by those attuned to cold, or of a cold temperament. C) Tempest: mages proficient in Tempest have the winds at their beck and call. Foes who have faced this style and survived tell tales of blasts of gale-force winds and of powerful whirlwinds that effortlessly sent them flying away from the Tempest user himself. Many practitioners of Tempest face entire gangs without ever taking a wound, as the mighty winds at their command keep their foes at bay. Those with the chill of the wind in their hearts find Tempest far easier to command, so it is a favored style among those who have already mastered diamond dust. D) Terra cathedral: those who study this style gain mastery over the ponderous element of earth, putting the mighty power of stone and crystal at their command. Masters of Terra cathedral have the ability to attack enemies with crystalline missiles, encase foes in stone, or even open the ground beneath an opponent's feet. To command the power of earth requires a mind centered on balance, stability, and order. so Terra cathedral is a favored style among those who have mastered dire flame. Creator Magic Being able to create creatures and objects out of magic. If the person knows Sentientancy-which is one of the Plants/Herbal techniques 1) Study of ores, rocks and minerals. 2) Study of plants and trees. 3) How to shape and bend them. 4) How to manipulate them. Wizards can use the following moves: Optic camo- cover in reflective water that reflects light Seer- see into the future through crystals/ water/ glass/ eyes/dreams Mind wipe- remove something from your mind ''' '''Glamourize- the ability to make yourself to seem to something that you are not Fry electronics- a large jolt of electricity that disintegrates things Mages can use the following moves: Incinerate- burn to the ground / ashes very difficult to do and takes a lot out of a person. Sacred fire- A specialized fire that purifies the souls and objects from dark, shadow, and negative type magics- very difficult to do and takes a lot out of a person. Cleanse- cleansing water purify the soul and to cleanse polluted areas and waters etc heals some wounds too Optic camo- cover in reflective water that reflects light Seer- see into the future through crystals/ water/ glass/ eyes/dreams Mind wipe- remove something from your mind ' '''Memory restore: self or others ' '''Glamourize- the ability to make yourself to seem to something that you are not Fry electronics- a large jolt of electricity that disintegrates things